


Y más van a tomarse de las manos

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 6: star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: The duo must do the groceries on the budget. A day in the life
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Y más van a tomarse de las manos

_And you're going to hold each other's hands more_

_December 2019_

Once, during years that seemed to be another lifetime ago, a trip to the grocery store was one of the most negligible chores for Enjolras. ‘ _With Eponine, it’s a full-on expedition,’_ he thought as he steered a rather wobbly metal cart past a towering display of cans. Eponine walked a few paces ahead, list in hand, as she surveyed the different prices of goods on the shelves.

“Too expensive, wrong brand, ick….damn it!” Eponine swore under her breath as she passed several rows of canned peppers. She stopped in her tracks and sighed as she looked at Enjolras. “Are you quite sure the recipe calls for pimentos?”

“Yes. We can’t put anything else in the pasta sauce,” Enjolras said.

“Says who?”

“It’s an old family recipe, Eponine.”

Eponine nodded slowly as she looked from him then to the list that was now wrinkled and crumpled in her hands. “Most of the ingredients here are only available in the specialty stores, and you know how expensive that is,” she said in a low voice. “Are you really sure you want that for Christmas dinner?”

Enjolras walked over to her and peered over her shoulder, only to see that most of the items on the list had yet to be crossed out. This, and the mostly empty cart were telling enough of the constraints of their budget. ‘ _So much for trying out my grandmother’s secret recipe,’_ he decided. “We’ll think of something else.”

“Miguel, are you sure?”

“We have to be practical.”

Eponine nodded slowly as she pocketed the list, then clasped his hands to help steer the cart. “We have a few days,” she said, trying to smile “Maybe we can find a good deal on a sale.”

‘ _But you know what they say about the shelf life of ingredients on sale,’_ Enjolras thought, but he knew better than to voice this out. “I don’t want to pressure you into trying out something extravagant if it will drain our resources,” he said at last.

“It’s our first Christmas sharing a last name,” Eponine said. “I want to make it special.”

“You don’t have to---” Enjolras began but Eponine was now pushing the cart ahead at breakneck speed. ‘ _What on earth is she up to?’_ he wondered as he hurried after her, nearly losing sight of her as she turned a corner at the end of the aisle.

This side of the grocery store, just near the checkout aisles, was crowded with shoppers milling about between towers and shelves of chocolates, assorted fruits, wrapped hams, large balls of cheese, and other holiday mainstays. Stars and lanterns hung from the ceiling while the familiar strains of Christmas carols competed with the hubbub of the crowd. ‘ _Where could Eponine be in this mess?’_ Enjolras wondered as he craned his neck in search of his wife.

‘ _For sure she is not going to the gift baskets,’_ he thought as he carefully made his way through the throng in this section. As convenient as these packages of ingredients were to make a quick meal for four or five, Enjolras knew that Eponine was all too familiar with the quality of such bundled contents.

He quickly turned his attention towards the sweets section, where a crowd was growing around a tower of fancy chocolate boxes. He espied Eponine’s grocery cart parked some feet away. ‘ _Which means she must be in there,’_ he realized, feeling a frisson of worry at the increasingly rowdy horde around the sweets.

Before he could take another step to extricate her from the throng, she emerged carrying a bag and grinning from ear to ear. “I got it!” Eponine crowed.

“Got what?” Enjolras asked as Eponine shoved the sweets into his hands. His jaw dropped as he found himself holding a large bag of his favorite dark chocolate. “This—”

“Well it is a holiday special,” Eponine said, pointing to the chocolates, which were all shaped into stars. “And it isn’t an old recipe, but it’s us, so that counts all the same.”

“Touche,” Enjolras said, reaching for her hand. He would have kissed her for it, really, but in this crowd this gesture more than sufficed.


End file.
